Pesadillas
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Maria tiene constantes pesadillas gracias a los remordimientos del pasado pero Tsubasa esta a un lado de ella tratando de erradicarlas. (POV Tsubasa)


**Oh si, yo estoy aqui actualizando a pesar de que me cortaron el internet (historia de mi vida) e incrementando los fics de este fandom**

 **No llegué a las 1'000 palabras pero tan siquiera logré las 800, ademas creo que tiene mucho sentimiento... o eso espero. No se olviden de comentar y nos vemos a la próxima.**

* * *

Pesadillas

 _Sé perfectamente que todos tenemos malos sueños, que todos tenemos tormentos en nuestras almas pero aun así considero yo que hay niveles, y es por eso que yo ya no soporto verte en ese estado… Maria._

 _Pretendes que no pasa nada, tu naturaleza amable te impide preocuparnos y guardas todo dentro de ti. Incluso a Kirika y Shirabe les ocultas tu sufrimiento cuando es con ellas con quienes has crecido._

 _Estoy al tanto de tu historia, después de todo fuiste tú quien me la contó así como yo te he contado la mía. Es verdad que el dolor que sufrí no se compara al tuyo puesto a que muy diferentes son los factores que lo han ocasionado._

—Estoy bien, Tsubasa— _Sé que no lo estás, esas palabras se dirigen más a ti que a mí. Tú bien sabes que yo no me trago esas mentiras, no despues de tanto tiempo a tu lado._

 _Cada noche las pesadillas te atormentan, y yo, impotente, solo observo mientras acaricio tu cabeza en un intento de borrarlas a pesar de que sé que a la noche siguiente regresarán. Prometí protegerte de tus miedos, incluso de ti ¡Pero no logro hacerlo! La frustración crece en mí cada vez que te oigo llorar por las noches cuando crees que duermo y por eso no te escucharé._

—Cómo es Maria quien me lo dice le creeré— _Besé tu frente mientras tomaba tu mano y la besaba, te sonrojaste y me doy por bien servida solo por ese momento, pues por lo menos despejé tu mente aunque fuera un poco._

 _Quiero ayudarte ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?_

 _Quiero rescatarte de la oscuridad en la que sola te sumergís ¿Pero cómo hacerlo?_

 _Verte sufrir hace que me sienta miserable conmigo misma, porque sé que hay algo que yo puedo hacer, pero él no llegar a ese "algo" me convierte en una inútil y eso me enferma_

— ¿Podrías abrazarme? — _Preguntaste tímida y una sonrisa se posó sobre mis labios mientras te abrazaba por la espalda y nos recostaba de nuevo en la cama que compartíamos._

 _Tus manos están llenas de sangre, es verdad, pero dicha sangre no era inocente, esa sangre se derramaría de todas formas y a pesar de que se merecían todo el sufrimiento de alguna manera se los ahorraste pero por más que te lo diga o trate de convencerte de que lo que digo es verdad te seguís culpando por ello._

 _Ellos te atacaron a ti y a quien solías llamar "Mamá", la estabas defendiendo, solo eso. El que Serena muriera no es tu culpa, tú trataste de ayudarla como se lo prometiste pero fueron ellos quienes las traicionaron, a ti y a ella. Es verdad que no has hecho nada malo._

 _Si de verdad deseas ser salvada por favor déjame rescatarte._

—Gracias Tsubasa— _Dijiste en un murmullo calmando mi impotencia._

—Yo no he hecho nada— _respondí._

—Tu presencia me tranquiliza y aleja cada vez más las pesadillas— _Hay algo de verdad en eso, tus pesadillas son menos frecuentes que antes pero aun así con mi pan de cada noche._

—No mientras— _Murmuré contra tu cuello depositando un beso en el mismo_ —Incluso venciendo y eximiendo tus pecados no es suficiente para ti si no mueres.

—No merezco la vida después de arrebatarla— _Pero sigues aquí y soportas la oscuridad que Kirika y Shirabe deberían de cargar en un intento de protegerles de esta cruel realidad._

—Vive lo que ellos no pudieron, muestra que el que Serena y el Doctor Ver. Te hayan protegido no fue en vano, sigue luchando como lo has hecho hasta ahora— _Tomé un respiro_ —Salva a más gente como ya me has salvado a mí.

 _Así que de verdad te imploro que me dejes salvarte._

—Ya no sé si podré aguantar más con este mundo ideal lleno de falsedad.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí para ser tu pilar todas las veces que sean necesarias.

 _Te diste la media vuelta sin romper el abrazo y me besaste suavemente a lo que yo correspondí- Por ahora solo puedo acariciar tu corazón con mi amor, tus miedo golpearlos con mi valor y a tu soledad combatirla con mi compañía, es lo más que podía hacer, y aunque no sea suficiente seguirás ahí para mí ¿Verdad?_

 _Algun día tus pesadillas desaparecerían, por muchas que fueran tengo la certeza de que pasaría, renunciare a los miedos que siempre me habían detenido solo por ti. Tu pasado inconcluso ya es historia, has liberado un nuevo camino frente a ti al brillante e ideal futuro que soñamos, las sonrisas que nos dedicamos son el bálsamo para nuestro dolor, por eso el gran amor que nos tenemos es lo más preciado para nosotras, no hay lugar a dudas a eso._

—Te amo Tsubasa

—Y yo a ti, Maria… Mi vida doy por ti— _Y ambas sabemos que esa es la verdad._


End file.
